District Four 3rd Quarter Quell
by lemonyfrog
Summary: One-shot; District four tributes discuss plan for the 3rd Quarter Quell reaping. This is assuming Annie, Mags, and Finnick are the only remaining victors.


Finnick's POV

"I couldn't believe my ears the moment the third Quarter Quell rules were announced," I tell Mags and Annie.

"Me either," they say in unison. Although she looks calm I know Annie and can read her like an open book, everything inside her is screaming fear. I can't believe I'm going to have to go back into the arena with either my former mentor or the love of my life! What if one or both of us dies!

As if reading my thoughts Annie says, "Being the only living male victor from District Four you're going to be reaped, Fin." And now she's screaming, "NO FINNICK! YOU CAN'T GO BACK IN THERE! YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"I don't see how this is _not _going against the rules of the Games. When one is crowned victor they are supposed to be granted a life of ease," Mags replies. I envy her calmness.

"Now down to business... you two are the only living female victors. Which one of you is going back in? Have you decided yet?" I ask.

Mags responds, "Yes, we've discussed this and the decision is me, I'm going back in."

"And this is our final decision?" I ask.

"Yes," they both answer.

"Then I'm hoping we all know the plan. The plan is if Mags' name isn't reaped and Annie's is, then Mags volunteers to take Annie's place."

I decide to put that out there just in case either of them weren't entirely clear with what should happen.

"I think our meeting has concluded," Mags states.

"Mags, may I speak to you outside before you leave?" I ask.

"Sure thing, kiddo!" is her reply. Then we both stand and walk toward the exit.

"Would you mind not calling me kiddo anymore, please? Especially not in front of Annie," I ask as politely as I can.

"My apologies, Finnick. At my age most people are kids in comparison, and sometimes I still see you as my tribute in my eyes. If you recall, that was always what I called you during the Games," she says.

As we're walking to the door I'm thinking of how I want to break the ice about the fact that we might both die protecting the District 12 tributes. Before I know it we're both out the door and standing on Annie's front porch.

"I've been in touch with Plutarch Heavensbee about planning the rebellion, and I don't want to tell Annie because it will just worry her more. But the gist of it is we must try our very hardest to keep the tributes of District Twelve alive because they're the starcrossed lovers and the faces of the rebellion. The big plan is very complicated, but long story short, the rebel league will come with a hovercraft during the Games at a specified time. We're going to blast the force field to escape and then fly to District Thirteen. And Annie is to know about none of this," I explain.

It's a couple of minutes before Mags says anything, "I understand, but you may want to refresh my memory again a bit closer to the actual Games."

"I'm beat, better be heading home now. See you when I see you. Before I head out I'm going to say goodbye to Annie," I reply.

I get back inside and hear sobs, so I run to Annie and her face is red and tear-streaked. So naturally, I go over to her, put both my hands on her shoulders, look her in the eyes, and ask, "Annie, why are you crying?"

"I just can't - even think about - losing you - Finnick!" she responds in between sniffles and sobs. I can't even think about what would happen if Annie goes back as opposed to Mags. She's crying harder now, I mean she's completely bawling, and has basically lost it.

"Annie, calm down. Stop crying, please. The reaping isn't even for five months."

I try to make her stop, but tiny sniffles continue to escape.

"Okay, you're right. We still have five months together," she states sadly.

Now I walk home in the dark, it's 7 o'clock in the evening. Wow, the meeting took a whole half hour! I'm tired, but I hate myself for leaving Annie in that condition. I love her and try to be there for her, but I can't be there _all_ the time, not yet anyway...


End file.
